The Dance of Life
by Moon Falcon
Summary: AU Silver Millenium. Ami's family has died, leaving her as Queen of Mercury. Can she pull herself out of grief and move on to rule her planet? If she can't, will someone be there to catch her? ZoiciteAmi


I had this idea the other day and I just couldn't get it out of my head. This is an AU one-shot about Ami's life in the Silver Millenium. Quite obviously, I don't own Sailor Moon.

Moon Falcon

--------------------

Ami's heart pounded in her chest. The music swirled around her, lifting her body high. Her hair, black as night, caressed her cheeks with each spin and her blue eyes glittered magically. She flung her head back and laughed, a rolling, blissful sound.

The princess of Mercury loved to dance. The feel of it made her soul tingle. Her skirts lifted to allow her leg to fly into the air and then come back down to support her next twirl. She clapped her feet to the ground and her hands made graceful patterns in the light.

Then the music stopped.

She fell to the floor with an exquisite sigh and waved away the small group of players the royal family of Mercury had purchased for her. Her thoughts from before she had gone wild in the steps came barreling into her fragile mind.

Her parents were dead, their heads off their necks as soon as they had stepped out the castle doors a fortnight ago, the result of an attack made by the very small but willful rebellion force on the planet. She was now mistress of this castle and named Queen Amilyn of Mercury. She thought her life couldn't be any more complicated, what with her upcoming marriage to an unknown war lord from Earth.

Now it was her job to plan the funeral, plan the memorial, plan the wedding, and decide where to put her soon to be husband. Ami was still in mourning, drowning in her sadness and stress. She was only nineteen.

--------------------

Days went by in a blur and before she knew it she was weeping above her parents' graves in a raven colored dress and throwing a blood red rose into the earth to keep them company.

A man approached her, one of her cousins, she realized, "I am so sorry, Your Majesty." He addressed her, "Did you ever find whomever did such a thing?"

"No, and I have not the heart to search any longer" she replied, tears making her speech slurred and difficult.

"Do you not fear for your own safety?"

Ami laughed bitterly. She didn't care a whit if Mercury's rebels took her life as well. Her entire family had been taken from her; she had been robbed of what little happiness she had ever had.

---------------------

"I will always remember the way my father laughed. Such a sweet sound coming from such a sturdy and gruff man surprised me so much." Her parents' memorial service had come quickly and it was now her turn to speak. All eyes were on Ami as she spoke with a strength she knew she did not really possess. Such light glimmered in all the watching faces.

The light which her parents would never have again.

Her eyes stung again and before she knew it, her body was a shivering heap on the floor. The tears had been ripped out of her heart. She cried for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, warm arms encircled her, filling her body with strength and a new vigor to keep living.

"Father?" she asked in disillusion, "Have you come back to me?"

Whoever it was said nothing and picked her up to carry her from the room and into a small chamber of the Royal Palace.

Lathea felt her body being gently lowered into a bed. She still could not see through her sore eyes and only a blurred face appeared before her vision before the figure quietly left her alone.

She heard several pairs of footsteps come running down the hall, and suddenly the entirety of the Princess Serenity's court filled the room. Lita's warm hand lay on her forehead, soothing and gentle, while Rei and Mina were busied taking off her shoes and pulling a blanket over her form. Serenity's blue eyes entered her field of vision suddenly, a sad smile on her lips. "We'll take care of you, Ami. Just rest." Ami gave a quick nod before blackness swallowed her.

-------------------------------------

Her breath came in short gasps as she jumped into the air to do a quick twist. Ami kicked one leg and then quickly spun around to lift the second one to the heavens. All sense of life left her as she spun and whirled, getting dizzy but never caring. She yelled her frustration to the sky. The stars didn't answer.

After she was finished with her maddening exercise, she went to sleep. As Ami slept, she dreamed. She dreamed of an old lady who sat beside her in a high tree. She could not see the ground.

"Amilyn" the woman said to her, "Why do you make misery for yourself? You are so hurt inside, yet you will allow no one else to share your burden."

"No one wants to hear of the little troubles of a spoiled princess, Old One. I am alone in this world." She replied.

"You make it so, my dear. You and only you can bring someone into your life. You try to calm your aches with dance, yet you never have a partner."

"Dancing is the only thing that helps me. I do not need anything besides it."

"Everyone needs someone to lean on, my child. Remember that dancing is not life, but rather life is a dance. Choose your steps wisely."

Ami sighed and shook her head. The woman surprised her, "Now jump."

"Pardon me?" Ami asked

"Jump from the tree, sweet. Go back and find someone as a dancing partner."

As if she had no control over her body, Ami felt herself slipping from the branch she sat upon. As she fell, she grabbed the branch again and turned to the woman. "Why are you doing this?" The old woman looked at her sadly.

"Because I can't dance anymore." And then Ami fell.

The Princess of Mercury woke in a cold sweat and bolted upright. What was that dream? What did it mean?

-------------------------------

"I cannot see anything through this veil!" Ami cried in anguish. As it turned out, she had not planned the wedding after all. Her four friends had taken care of the arrangements. She still had no clue as to who the bridegroom was to be beyond the fact that he was a lord from earth, in good standing with the prince and his family name was Farendan.

"Never mind about the veil, Ami!" Mina said, already in a slight panic over some unfinished detail or another.

"The cake looks like it's about to fall!" Lita gasped, dashing off to help in the kitchens.

"Ami, I think the dress is too big! Have you been eating enough?" Rei asked from her skirts where she was desperately trying to cinch the amazing gown tighter about her waist.

Only Serena was calm, standing next to Ami, holding her hand in silent comfort. "Don't worry. The groom has to lead you through the whole ceremony anyway. You don't even have to see anything."

Ami sighed in defeat and stood quietly as the last wedding arrangements were made. She lifted her head and waited for her groom to come and take her to the ceremony. One by one, the princesses left her side to take their seats in the hall. She stiffened when she felt an arm nudge her shoulder suddenly, offering itself to her. She took it graciously and her eyes widened in surprise as she felt warmth flood through her body and through her bones.

As he began to lead her down what she supposed was an aisle, she spoke softly to him: "Do I know you, my lord?"

There was a small pause before he answered her, "Not by name, but I did offer my assistance to you once before, not too long ago."

"And what situation was this? I don't forget anything."

"Hush, my lady, we arrive at the Stand of Ceremonies"

Ami was silent throughout the ceremony, trying to figure out who her mysterious husband was and when exactly she had met him.

The Ceremony Leader then began to speak to her, "Queen Amilyn of Mercury, do you choose to take Lord Zoicite Farendan as a husband and King to rule by your side over your planet?" Zoicite?

She was ready, "So be it"

"And do you, Lord Zoicite Farendan, take Queen Amilyn as a Queen to these people to rule alongside you in peace?"

"I do" his voice was a rich baritone and made her shiver with its intensity.

"Then as an ordained Leader of Ceremonies, I pronounce you King and Queen of Mercury. He turned to Zoicite, "You may kiss the bride."

Ami couldn't even see his hands as he lifted her veil. She watched as the completely opaque material was slowly lifted from her face.

Her blue eyes took in his face. Curling tendrils of golden hair framed a face as beautiful as it was handsome. His jade colored eyes met her sapphire ones, a gentle and teasing smile on his smooth lips.

"Hello, my Queen." He whispered, before giving her a polite kiss.

Ami was in shock as he led her back to the doors and out into the night. The stars were bright this night and she could make out his glowing face in their light. He was smiling and, with a start, she realized that she was, too.

-----------------------------

As her husband went out that night, Ami slipped down to the ballroom. She always found that the glazed wood floor was easier to move on there. She summoned her players from their quarters. They were now well prepared for her coming at any time of day, whether it was dawn or dusk.

They played at her request and she began to sway to the melody. Her hands rose of their own accord and began to twist in the air above her head. Her steps echoed against the walls as she tapped her feet.

Before she knew it, her movements had turned wild. Jumping, spinning, bending; Ami did it all. Her body merged with the music around her and all she could do was feel it pulse in her soul. She was Queen Amilyn of Mercury no longer.

Until the music stopped.

She heard someone clear their throat softly and looked to the door. Zoicite stood there, looking at her with glimmering eyes. She flushed even further than her dancing had made her.

"It looks as if you could use a partner"

She froze at his words and the old woman's words echoed in her mind: "Life is a Dance. Choose your steps wisely."

"Yes, I guess I could."

------------------------------

Months came and went, and Ami and Z, as she came to call him, grew closer. He was gentle, demanding nothing of her that she was not willing to give. No romance was in the air, but they were coming closer together as dear friends. But one night Ami lay down in bed alone, as she often did when Zoicite was away, when he stomped into the room violently, hurling his cloak onto the floor and slamming the double doors shut. Ami jumped in alarm and whispered, "Z, is something wrong? Has something happened?"

He scoffed at her; his green eyes alight with pain. "Oh yes, my dear, something has most certainly HAPPENED."

He was frightening her, pacing about the room like a wildcat on the prowl. "Well what's the matter then?" her voice was beginning to rise in her anxiousness. "Have you…killed someone?"

He laughed bitterly, "Hardly, my dear…"

"Z…enough! You're frightening me!" she pulled the covers up to her chin and stared at him through wide, ocean colored eyes.

He froze mid-pace and turned to look at her huddled form. He growled and stalked out of the room.

Ami was worried though. It wasn't safe for him to be alone as he was now. She got out from bed and pulled on a silken blue robe and stepped out into the corridor. Looking around, she set off in the direction of the entrance hall. The sounds of rain and thunder were overwhelming. Ami shivered as she stepped out into the cold and wet. The first place to check was the stables just in case he wanted to leave the palace entirely. She hurried through the rain, a chill slipping into her bones. Within sight of the stables though, she caught sight of a rider cantering off into the distance. She gasped and called out, "Zoicite! Wait! Don't go!" She ran after the horse without thinking. She slipped and fell, knocking the wind from her. For a few minutes, she could do nothing but lie there in pain, gasping for breath as the rain washed over her.

The horrifying sound of a carriage drawing near drew her mind into a panic. She tried desperately to move, but her body simply was too cold and worn to respond. A dawning sense of doom engulfed her and Ami began to cry in helplessness. "Z…" she rasped quietly. The carriage was nearly upon her, but the sound of swiftly running feet reached her ears as well. Just as she was sure to be trampled, a body rolled into hers and rolled them both out of danger. She looked up wearily to see her husband gasping for breath above her.

"What were you thinking coming out here in the middle of the night?!" he heaved out.

"I….I was making sure you were alright….I didn't think you should have been alone." She whispered, her strength failing her. She just wanted to sleep… "Did you go out for any particular reason?"

"Ami, what are you talking about? I didn't go anywhere! I was in my study. That was probably my messenger you saw."

"Oh…how foolish of me…" she sighed. She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly, "What's wrong Z? Why have you been so angry?"

His mouth twisted in pain as he seemed to fight an inner battle. Suddenly he leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Ami's eyes widened in shock, but she was so drowsy and cold and his mouth and warm body felt so nice. She mindlessly returned his kiss, drawing him closer to her. Z pulled away with a groan, "Ami…I was angry because no matter how patient I am, it never seems to be enough…" he looked sadly into her eyes, "Can't you see that I am a man, Amilyn?"

He turned his head away, unable to look at her as he went on, "I can't wait forever for you to figure out what I need. Ami, I want you, body and soul…I want you to be mine, my wife with me as your husband. Right now we are simply together in name alone…but I need more. I want children and if we continue the way we are going now, that can never happen. I'd never force you, my Queen, but at least now you know why I have been tormented this night and many others before it…" he took a deep breath, "Gods help me, but I think I fell in love with you the moment I lifted that veil from your face."

He hesitated as he turned back to her. With a gasp of shock, he finally realized that she had fainted. Pressing a hand to her forehead he swore. How stupid he had been, simply talking to her in the middle of a thunderstorm in the muck! Now she was running a high fever. Quickly, he hefted her into his arms and rushed toward the castle. When he knocked open the doors, he began shouting orders to the servants, "Prepare a bath, but do NOT make the water too hot and lay out sleeping garments for both her majesty and I! Quickly now!"

He dashed upstairs and into their bedroom, gently lay his wife down on the bed and began removing her drenched clothing. His breath quickened as he began removing her corset and final petticoat. When she lay bare before him, he picked her up again and went into the bathroom. He placed her into the full bathing pool carefully and rapidly undressed to be as naked as she. He stepped into the pool and moved to hold her in his arms. "Come on, Ami." He muttered, "Fight it." He felt her head again and smiled softly. Her fever had come down some. Now she simply slept peacefully, out of her feverish faint. Zoicite prayed that she wouldn't wake before he could put her in bed with her clothes back on.

He was as quiet and soft as he could possibly be and thankfully got her resting safely, still sleeping fitfully. He pulled on a white shirt, unbuttoned and a pair of loose black pants and climbed in beside her. He stared at her beautiful face a long while, moving a hand to brush her downy black hair away from her face. His eyes widened as she suddenly stirred and opened her eyes. Her blue eyes caught sight of him groggily and she whispered, "Z…what happened to me…?"

"After I saved you from the carriage I was stupid enough not to go inside and instead I lay atop you and talked…in the middle of a storm!" he laughed nervously, "You had a fever, but I got rid of it quickly enough."

"But you…you kissed me…and then you started saying something, but I must have fainted." She looked at him in puzzlement, "What's going on Z…what is it that you're hiding from me?"

He leaned forward and kissed her again, shocking her. Her body suddenly blazed up in passion and she gasped, overwhelmed. He pulled away and said, "Ami, I want more than what we have…" he looked into her eyes, "I…I want us to truly act as man and wife. I have waited for you, but I am a man, Amilyn…I cannot wait forever…"

She blushed as she asked hesitantly, "You…you lust for me, then?"

His eyes turned a smoldering forest green as he said, "That….and I love you."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, "Z-Zoicite?" she stammered in confusion.

He climbed atop her gently, looking down upon her unsure face, "I want children, Ami…" he leaned down and kissed her deeply, making her body shake in apprehension, "It's alright…" he murmured against her mouth, "Just feel…"

He kissed her again, putting behind it his many nights of yearning. His hands moved fleetingly over her body. He brushed her breast and Ami gasped, allowing him to slip inside her mouth to explore. She whimpered as he wreaked havoc on her senses. "You don't have to love me." He whispered heatedly, "You just have to accept me as your husband."

At that, her eyes burst open and she shoved him off her, tearing from the room. "Ami!" he cried out, his heart burning, "What's wrong?!"

She careened down to the ballroom, tears of confusion pouring down her face. _"You don't have to love me." _'But what if I do?' her mind cried, 'He's so good to me. He makes me laugh and smile…he dances with me…'

She knocked quickly on the four doors of her flutist, pianist, violinist, and harpist. They knew what she wanted. Within moments they were out, dressed in their night clothes, smiling sadly at her tear stained face. They knew she would only wake them at this time nowadays if she was terribly distraught. Ayden, the violinist, and Eluna, her harpist laid their hands on her shoulder as they passed. "I'm confused." She said simply to them. They nodded in understanding and began to play. Clashing notes, flying through the air met the rhythm of her beating heart. She moved wildly, not even paying attention to what she was doing, eyes closed in pain. When a pair of strong hands took hold of her waist, she just continued to move.

Z whirled his enchanting wife with a fire in his eyes. The music changed, turned smoldering, passionate. He dipped her back gently and bent to kiss her neck hungrily before pulling her back up and twirling her. His hands molded her graceful body, moving lustfully now below her waist to cup her thighs from behind.

Ami's mind was hazy with the music and her feelings. She breathed heavily, loving the way his hands guided her passion. She pressed against him, moving in tandem with his body as they swayed and bent as one. Ayden increased the speed of the song and her husband responded in kind. He lifted her languid body and spun her so she was facing him. Her blue eyes were heavily lidded with lust and excitement. His arousal grew a thousand times at the sight of her flushed face and heaving chest. He groaned and twirled her before pulling her body back to plaster against his. Ami wasn't afraid of the way he was looking at her any more…this was a language she understood even better than the spoken word. This was Dance. This was seductive…tantalizing…hot. Her body burned with need. 'Give it to me, Z.' Her mind commanded, 'Give me what I need.' Her eyes snapped up to his in a wildfire and he gasped with the power it held over his heart. His lips slammed onto hers instantly.

But the dance went on. Ami wrapped a leg around his waist, her long, blue night dress sliding up to her thigh. His lips still connected to hers, Zoicite dipped her deeply and grabbed her under the legs, spinning them together. It seemed wrong to speak. He couldn't tell her that he wanted her…he had to show her. Setting her down, he whirled her out slowly before curling her back into his arms. Holding her still, he touched her with his free hand. Ami gasped and her eyes flashed with even more desire. She opened the barrier. "Take me." She breathed.

That was all the incentive he needed. He waved away the musicians, who tore out of the room, blushing at the knowledge of what was soon going to take place. Z laid her down right there on the ballroom floor and set to work on her night dress. Her body was hot to the touch.

The steps of the dance that ensued came naturally to them both. In the aftermath, as they lay atop one another, breathing quickly, Zoicite whispered softly, "I really do love you Ami…thank you for accepting me."

She looked into his eyes with a pained expression, "Don't you understand?" she asked softly.

"What should I understand?" he answered, puzzled.

She sighed sadly, "Never mind, Z. Let's go to bed." They dressed again silently and went back upstairs. When they entered the room, Zoicite slammed the door behind them. Ami whirled, alarmed and squeaked as his lips descended on hers fiercely. "Why are you hiding things from me?" he growled deeply. He pushed her onto the bed roughly and leaned over her, "I thought you had accepted me! Don't keep me at bay, Ami! Enough!" he was breathing roughly, his face a mask of hurt. His eyes flickered from her frightened eyes to her trembling lips and his own curled in self loathing. He couldn't take the sight of her so helpless, so he went down and kissed her again, but this time he was tender, an apology without words.

As he pulled away and began to stand, Ami's eyes filled with tears. She released a strangled cry and leapt up to grab him and pulled him back down. She cried in his ear softly as he lay against her, stiff with shock. "Z," she sobbed, "I don't want to hurt you! I just…I am…so afraid."

He smoothed a hand over her hair gently and raised himself up to look at her face. "Afraid of what, my love? I'm here for you, now and forever. Never fear."

She closed her eyes. All this time, the thought of losing him had held her back from exploring how she felt. She'd lost too many people to let her heart slip away fom her so easily and yet… she had to do this; for Z, for her parents, and most of all, for herself. Ami opened her eyes and whispered to him softly:

_"I love you."_

_---------------------------------------------_

I'm trying out this idea I had, so tell me what you think. If there are any questions as to what's going on, feel free to e-mail me. I know it's probably a bit confusing.


End file.
